This invention relates to vehicle carrier for children, and more particularly, to a multi-tiered carriage for transporting infants, babies and small children.
In day care and similar child care facilities, transporting children is a major undertaking. Small children, infants and babies, are usually either carried, or placed in strollers to take them from one place to another. For outings to zoos, parks, etc. the movement of even a few children can involve a considerable number of supervising adults because there is no way to easily and safely move more than one or two children at a time. Strollers, for example, typically only carry a maximum of two children. Thus, for every two children on an outing, one adult is needed. If an appreciable number of children are on the trip, the number of adults required may severely strain the personnel resources of the facility. The same rational applies even with the handling of children in a day care center or at a nursery.
On a trip, children should be kept together. This usually requires the adults to continually shepherd the children about. Since small children are naturally inquisitive and like to wander around looking at strange new things, they can easily tire out and out last those adults who have to chase after them. It would better if first, there were some way to require the services of fewer adults on these outings; and second, if there were a way the adults who did go were able to more easily care for their charges, and at the same time, know they were safe.